Just a Pretty Boy
by WWEAshOrton
Summary: Matt Eagle is the Brad Pitt of the business. Successful and the champ. Michelle McCool doesn't get the big deal about him. When they're forced to be a couple,she isn't happy about it. Spending some quality time with him opens up a new side for her.


Matt Eagle is the Brad Pitt of the wrestling business. Successful,the new champ,and extremely good-looking(similiar to Brad Pitt himself). Michelle(McCool) thinks he's just another pretty boy that can't impress her even if he gets down on both knees. When they're forced to become a romantic couple,someone isn't happy about it. But spending with Matt personally,leads her to another side of him.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Michelle McCool or the following characters in the story. Only Matt Eagle(a created character in the Smackdown Vs. Raw games).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just a Pretty Boy

Michelle

I can't believe it,everybody keeps talking about Matt Eagle,the new champ.

I'm really sick of plain pretty boys coming into the business just to show off their body rather than their moves in the ring. But I've got to admit,most of the pretty boys are extremely hot. Especially Matt--wait,WHAT!? I can barely stand him,now I'm saying his hot? I'm so confused.

Well,he _is_ the champ,so I guess he has to prove himself to me.

"Michelle! I need to talk to you!" I turned around suddenly seeing Ashley running my way.

"What is it? Something wrong?" then,she looked down and breathed heavily onto her shoes.

"No,nothing like that. I just heard Mr.McMahon needs you in his office for a new story-line,pronto," she finally calmed down and stood up straight.

"Okay,I'm gonna go right now," I headed off to his office wondering what was going to happen in the new story-line.

Matt

I waited in Mr.McMahon's office with the World Heavyweight Championship on my shoulder.

I turned around and looked in the mirror,giving myself a wink and a brush into my brown soft hair with my hand. You know,sometimes I can only do so little to make woman melt. Like smirk,lick my lips,or my famous wink that gave me the support of many ladies. But for some reason,the only woman on my mind night and day is Michelle McCool. I'd rather have her than this championship. I guess I'm struck by her great body and beautiful personality. I don't know what to do.

Suddenly,the door knob turned and the woman who proclaims she hates me because of my self-centered attitude walked through the door with a questioning expression.

"Hold on,what are you doing here?" she closed the door and slowly sat on the black leather couch.

"Can I get at least a hello from you? Besides I'm waiting for Mr.McMahon like you probably are," I sat right next to her,admiring her stunning body.

I knew Michelle felt really uncomfortable sitting next to _your_ World Champion.

Michelle

I had a feeling inside,nervous and angry. This guy won't stop glaring at me,it's like he doesn't care for _his_ looks anymore,weird. About ten minutes past by,until Mr.McMahon walked in through the door,finally!

Matt and I sat up paying attention to the very man who signs our paychecks.

"Alright,Matt and Michelle,I know you've been waiting for a while now,but business is business. The WWE hasn't got a WWE couple in a long time..."

_'Oh no,don't tell me I have to be a girlfriend to him. Please!' _I thought as the very words I didn't want to hear came out.

"So I'm pairing the both of you to be the couple we want. I think this will be interesting for the whole world to see. Just something to try out," Mr.McMahon handed out our 'scripts' and walked out with his famous 'Vince Strut'.

I shook my head in disbelief,there's no way I'm gonna be his 'baby'. EW! I can't even say that,I'm still in a very big shock.

"Well I guess we should study this Michelle," Matt handed me the second script with my name and his name on it. Ugh!

Matt

I guess now we have to cooperate with eachother to make it work. At least I get to spend time with her for I don't know for,half a year. That's awesome!

"Look Matt,I know you know that I'm not fond of pretty boys right?" I nodded,"All you have to do is actually think about someone else because we got a story to work on."

I stood up and grabbed the belt with the script and walked out the door.

"Where are you going?" Michelle stood up and caught me.

"Thinking about this story-line. If you want it done right,you have to start in the locker room," she looked disgusted.

"No no,it says here first scene in the locker room," we went into my private locker room only for the champ.

We got inside and I opened the first page,"Alright,say here I have to be sitting on a chair and then you come in. Simple enough," I found a chair and sat down.

Michelle walked in front of the door,holding the script to her face,"Here I go," I let a signal out and we started rehearsing,"Hey champ,I've been watching you in the ring." she walked right in front of me and I was looking up.

"Really? Well,me too," I stood up,"and I have to say,I'm really _really_ impressed." I gently rested my hand on the side of her waist.

Michelle

I felt his hand sneak its way to my side. To tell you the truth,it fell nice. He's really warm.

"Maybe you could impress me later on tonight," I gently smiled and put my hand on the crook of his neck.

"Okay,this is where Ashley's supposed to interrupt. Blah,blah,blah. She says her stuff and you've got a match with me against her and one of her boys,Paul London," Matt held the script and we still were holding on to eachother,akward.

"Oh,sorry," Matt let go and turned to the last page,"Hey,look,it says here we're gonna have to kiss. Maybe we should practice it now."

His body slowly approached me and I stuck my arms out,pushing against his chest,"Whoa,there pretty boy. You won't get so lucky this early."

He smirked and backed up,"I'm kidding Michelle,I don't rush. I guess I'll see you later on tonight," he grabbed his belt and headed out with a smile looking back at me.

"See ya," I smiled. This was going to be an interesting night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just seeing what a new couple would get as a response. I'll update almost every week,if I don't,then I must be very busy or coming up with the next chapter.


End file.
